Tyrranux Universe
This is based off Tyrannux's work, just without his OCs as compiling a very loose canon where not only would Goku & Superman have to fight each other but they would actually have a reason to. Characters Justice League The Bat Pack * Son Goku/Overdriver (Sean Schemmel): A carefree, cheerful & friendly, but serious, aggressive & strategic-minded Saiyan who has several Ki-based abilties & was a former sports star in the Tenkachi Budokai before his ex-wife, Chi-Chi & son, Gohan were murdered by a vengeful raging demon. Having lost the taste for professional fighting, he was without purpose until he was approached by Batman to fight the forces of evil. * Usagi Tsukina/Sailor Moon (Stephanie Sheh): A carefree girl with an enormous capacity for love, compassion & understanding who, after her 2nd reincarnation following Queen Beryl's defeat, chose to let the other Sailor Scouts live their lives & carry the burden alone thanks to the Silver Crystal which she made into a combat staff that can cast illusions or disguise herself, but was taken in by Batman so she wouldn't have to fight alone anymore. * Ichigo Kurosaki/Deadface (Johnny Yong Bosch): A Soul Reaper who was swept up into working with Scarecrow after being abandoned by the very allies who refused to help him restore his Zangetsu, but the Bat Pack brought him out of the darkness & back towards the path of the hero. * DLN No.001 Rock/Mega Man/Mega Man X (Yuri Lowenthal): A robot originating from the Farwood, created by Dr. Light's research of the Reality Gem, but was left unfinished after he died at the start of the Robot Master Rebellion on their home planet. Despite being incomplete, he still singlehandedly stopped the Rebellion & even later got his completed form, though he gained a lack of sympathy & tolerance for his new enemies, while retaining his humanity. He can copy the powers of other beings. Super Avengers * Lord Bilsaratourioxus/Beerus (Jason Douglas): A beast of legend awakened by the creation of the Infinity Gauntlet to help stop Thanos & left him too wide awake to return to his slumber, so he chooses to carry out his divine duties & deal with the aftermath of its creation with his God of Destruction powers. ** Whis (Ian Sinclair): Beerus' martial arts teacher & attendent who wields chronokinesis, which can allow him to rewind time, though only for 3 minutes, often whenever Beerus makes a mistake or does something stupid. Additional Members *'Saitama/One Punch Man' (Max Mittelman): A stoic superhero who, by all outward appearances, is just some dork in a crappy discount Superman costume, but because he's endorsed by Ken the Eagle & even working as his partner. Mary are now wary of his true potential, which he attributes to a daily training regimen of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, a 10-km run, eating right & not using the air conditioner or heater to reinforce his mental fortitude. *'Ryoko Habuki' (Mona Marshall): A free-spirited, trouble-making & extremely emotional intergalactic space pirate who was imprisoned for 700 years on the planet Earth until an Earthling named Tenchi Masaki accidently freed her & tried several times to win his heart or take it by force, only to find him corrupted & forced to kill him. *'Tsuyu Asui/Froppy' (Monica Rial): A native of Genosha with frog-like abilities who was inspired by stories of Spider-Man & went out into the world to use her powers to help others, but then upon finding out what has become him, she surprisingly puts off all her other affairs on hold & helps Raven try to get Spider-Man out of the pit he fell into. Suicide Squad *'Tatsumaki/Brainstorm' (Marieve Herington): A girl who Amanda Waller see as a Avenger replacement as her telekinesis make her a godsend, despite her callous misdemeanor & general disregard for human life. Other Characters *'Godzilla '(Dee Bradley Baker): A Dinosaur-like Kaiju created from 1 of Superman & Goku's battles whose hard to kill when facing the Justice League & can fire a beam out of his mouth. *'Agumon/Apollo Rex' (Michael Sorich): A being of solidified energy who resembles a dragon slaying gladiator who survived centuries of war throughout all of his incarnations & the Powerpuff Girls hired him for his blunt views on justice. *'Garumon/Silver Fenrir' (Kirk Thornton): Agumon's comrade-in-arms who has his doubts, but still goes along with it. *'Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury '(Kate Higgins): A quiet but intelligent bookworm in Usagi's class with a rumored IQ of 300 whose power was given to Usagi, only to be hypnotized into helping Vegeta & his group. *'Minako Aino/Sailor Venus' (Cherami Leigh): A perky dreamer whose power was given to Usagi, only to be hypnotized into helping Vegeta & his group. *'Rei Hino/Sailor Mars' (Cristina Vee): An elegant shrine maiden whose power was given to Usagi, only to be hypnotized into helping Vegeta & his group. *'Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter' (Amanda C. Miller): A girl who was a student in Usagi's class & has immense physical strength whose power was given to Usagi, only to be hypnotized into helping Vegeta & his group. *'Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus' (Erica Mendez): A good-natured masculine-acting girl whose power was given to Usagi, only to be hypnotized into helping Vegeta & his group. *'Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune' (Lauren Landa): Haruka's partner & girlfriend who's an elegant & talented violinist & painter with family money of an age & whose power was given to Usagi, only to be hypnotized into helping Vegeta & his group. *'Chibiusa/Sailor Mini Moon' (Sandy Fox): The future daughter of Usagi & Tuxedo Mask in the 30th century whose power was given to Usagi, only to be hypnotized into helping Vegeta & his group. *'Renamon' (Mari Devon): A creature who comes from the same planet as Apollo & Silver & whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly. Villains * Fax Renge Ieha Zar/'Frieza' (Christopher Ayres): Darkseid's son who was created from the dangerous beasts from the known cosmos after Orion & Kalibak turned on him & is instilled with his "father's" cunning & cruelty & can create anti-matter balls that destroy plants within 5 minutes, though he's also as ambitious as a tyrant. Legion of Doom * Ulquiorra Cifer/Crowfather (Tony Oliver): The Sonído Master who genuinely believes himself to be the only one who can save this damaged world, but his means of doing so are nothing short of the eradication of mankind as he fights for a world where only metahumans exist & will rehabilitate any superhero who gets in his way. Other Villains *'Vegeta' (Christopher Sabat): Goku's primary rival & the leader of a small band of Saiyans who came to Earth looking for trouble, but was foiled by Goku in a vicious fight. **'Trunks' (Eric Vale): Vegeta's son. **'Nappa' (Phil Parsons): Vegeta's partner in combat. **'Caulifla' (Elizabeth Maxwell): A female Saiyan who joined Vegeta's group. **'Raditz' (Justin Cook): Goku's biological brother. *'Cell' (Dameon Clarke): An advantageous, knowledgeable & intelligent, but disturbing changeling from Annihilus & Chrysalis' hive known to feast on human biomass who boasts that his potential is limitless & given his combat capabilities & psychic powers, he could be the ultimate life-form. **'Xenomorphs '(Various): Alien-like creatures who are part of Annihilus, Chrysalis & Cell's army. *'Twilicious Wandrous/A.M.A.Z.O. 21' (Jeannie Tirado): 1 of the foremost scientific authorities among the U.S. Government's military science division, having worked personally with S.H.I.E.L.D. & Cadmus on several projects, though she's actually an android double agent implanted by the Tribunal with the goal to simply destroy the world's greatest heroes by any means, thanks to a combat engine that allows her to copy anyone's abilities & a Candy beam that can turn anyone into food. *'Nightmare' (Charles Klausmeyer): The violent, ruthless, obnoxious & aggressive host, wielder & living incarnation of Soul Edge who’s an animated suit of armor with the power of it keeping him alive. Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Soul Calibur Category:One-Punch Man Category:Dragon Ball Category:Godzilla Category:Sailor Moon Category:Tenchi Muyo Category:Alien (series) Category:Mega Man Category:My Hero Academia Category:TV Series Category:Animated television series Category:Animated TV Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Digimon